


Venus Flytrap

by socksaregoodshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Minor character death (only OCs), i need me some violence, saving my ass from lawsuits, the rape is just mentioned but it is a part of the current timeline, the violence is throughout because I was getting to domestic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: My first A/B/O.The scene was gruesome. Even the seasoned forensic specialists and detectives were stricken by the sight before them.Lying in the back of alley of a sleazy motel where three bodies. Three males. Three large, solidly built Alpha males.Slain where they stood.Blood spilled over the worn, metal dustbins, the hard tarmac stained red with pools of the crimson bodily fluid, congealed chunks offering insight into the fact that organs had been completely destroyed, the walls spattered with the same questionable innards and liquid that was now oozing into a nearby drainage system.





	1. Venus Flytrap

The scene was gruesome. Even the seasoned forensic specialists and detectives were stricken by the sight before them. 

Lying in the back of alley of a sleazy motel where three bodies. Three males. Three large, solidly built Alpha males. 

Slain where they stood. 

Blood spilled over the worn, metal dustbins, the hard tarmac stained red with pools of the crimson bodily fluid, congealed chunks offering insight into the fact that organs had been completely destroyed, the walls spattered with the same questionable innards and liquid that was now oozing into a nearby drainage system.

The late evening crime scene was spotless. 

No DNA evidence aside from the victims left behind. 

No weapons or witnesses aside from the member of public who found them there that pre-twilight evening. 

An Omega, Sugawara Koushi, had made the phone call, his distraught voice requesting for police and an ambulance for good measure. Although they were long dead. 

"Are you alright, sir?" A Beta officer asked the ashen haired Omega in the back of a squad car whose pale, cold hands held tightly onto a bottle of water. A tremble visible in his extremities. 

A nod, the Omega unable to look at the officer. His entire body lacked the usual healthy glow, his skin was grey, almost as lifeless as the bodies now being covered with white tarpaulin. His posture was sunken, submissive and his body language was closed off and untrusting. 

Sugawara's scent screamed distress and discomfort, not that the Beta would be able to tell. 

"He's obviously distressed," another officer, an Alpha, said to his colleague, bending forward and resting his hand on the roof of the car, peering down at Sugawara, "c'mon, we'll take yer home." 

Sugawara once again nodded in confirmation and the Alpha closed the back passenger door. The Beta climbed in the front passenger seat and the Alpha took to driving. 

The ride was quiet after Sugawara gave the officers his address, Sugawara remained docile and his scent remained laced with distress. His lips pursed in a tight line and his eyes dark. 

His apartment block came into view and Sugawara's gaze rose to focus on it. 

"Anywhere here'll do..." he mumbled to the Alpha officer, not waiting until the car had slowed to a stop before unbuckling his seatbelt. 

"Are you sure?" The Alpha officer asked, rotating in his seat. 

A nod, Sugawara opened the back door, climbing out and walking the remaining ten metres to the entrance to his basement apartment that he shared with his roommate.

If the officers' had cared to give Sugawara a second glance, then they would have seen the tight-lipped expression turn into a grin. 

Down the concrete steps and through the faux-wooden door into the foyer Sugawara went, unzipping his light jacket, removing his shoes and taking off his slacks.

"Satori'd kill me if I tread scum into the carpet." He muttered, now his clothes were removed they revealed a much more grotesque secret. 

His black t-shirt appeared grey in comparison to the places that were now stiffly dried with blood, his light blue skinny jeans stained by the carmine liquid, drying into a macabre black. His socks had been red to begin with, so only the wetness and increased stiffness of his toes gave away that his feet had also been drenched. 

So his socks had to come off too. 

He trudged down the hallway, his shoes and socks in hand. It was best to wash them now, otherwise they'd forever be stained by criminals' blood. 

As he moved towards the kitchen he heard the tinny radio blaring out classic rock, the smell of spice and meat invading his senses. 

"Suga~ I swear to the Gods above that if you're bringing the scum's blood into my house I'll make you bleed~" Tendou threatened as Sugawara entered the kitchen and dining room. 

Sugawara immediately made his way to the utility area of the kitchen, putting his shoes and socks in the washing machine under the fitted cupboards. 

"Suga." Tendou said with a warning.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it; you'll make me bleed." Suga shot back, directing a glare at his roommate, turning around to walk back out of the kitchen. "Don't start the machine, I'm gonna get changed." 

Once in the bathroom Sugawara turned on the shower, stripping down and climbing into the stream of warm water. He washed away the dried, flaking blood left behind from the clothing off his skin and used his favourite cherry blossom body wash, and grapefruit shampoo. 

Slowly his distressing scent melted away to reveal a happy and confident smell, the aroma enhanced by the sweet fragranced body care. 

He wrapped a towel around his body and made his way across the hall and into his bedroom. 

After getting dried off and dressed in his room, Sugawara headed back towards the kitchen with his dirty clothes and then loaded the washing machine and started the intensive soak. 

"So what was your poison today?" Tendou asked, setting out the table and food. 

Sugawara scoffed.

"Would you believe me if I said a kitchen knife?" 

"No." 

"Thought so." 

The pair sat down, digging into the bountiful feast. 

 

Across town, a group of men were congregating in a run-down bar. The exterior was worn, windows broken, with grafitti decorating the door and walls. 

The interior was just as bad, the wooden tables covered in cobwebs and dust, scratches in the woodwork and questionable stains littered the floor. 

A permeating smell of damp was thick in the air, as well as the strong, inescapable smell of ammonia from urine, and dried blood laced into the damp scent. 

Two Alpha men were already there, sat at the bar on torn bar stools. The other men, composed of Alphas and Betas sat at the tables surrounding the duo at the bar. 

"Gentlemen," the older, more scarred man spoke gruffly, his voice scratchy from years of smoking cigars, "I think that you will have heard why you've been summoned; we've had an incident." 

The group shifted slightly, despite their secondary gender status they still knew their places when in front of these men. 

"This morning, Venus struck, and then took out three of our men." His furious scent betrayed his calm demeanour, his voice turned bitter and he spat his spittle and tabacco across the room. "This is a direct attack on our business! If he wants a fucking war then we'll give it to 'im!" 

"B- Boss," one of the group, a Beta, nervously spoke up, "are you sure that's a good idea? Normally our men disappear without a trace and are never seen again. He's showing intent and that's worrying, it's like he's daring us to mess with him." 

"Which is why I'm putting my son in charge of stopping Venus," he turned to look at the man beside him, receiving a glance in ackonwledgement, "I have every faith that he will succeed, he can take as many men as he wants." 

The group nodded in understanding and their boss dismissed them with a word of caution. 

Several seconds before his son spoke up. 

"Father, I believe that if we want to end this assassin then we should try to beat him at his own game, therefore I request that you let me work alone on this assignment." 

The father stared long and hard at his son.

"I do not wish for you to be killed, take someone as your support." 

"No, I have an idea, please trust me." The son pleaded, watching his father's expression for any indication of what his next words would be. 

"Very well, if you insist." The father admitted defeat. "But if you fail, then you will be dismissed, I don't have failures working with me." 

"If I fail I'll be gunned down." 

"I suppose you're right, I'll drink to your success, Daichi." 

 

It was close to midnight when Sugawara was retiring for the night, his scent now mingling with Tendou's after their platonic scenting. 

"Man, what a day." Sugawara sighed, collapsing face first into his plush bed in the far right corner of his room, he closed his eyes, remembering the moment he killed those Alphas. 

His thoughts soon turned to dreams as he sleepily created his nest of blankets and pillows before settling there. 

Sugawara awoke with a start, sitting up in his bed and glancing around his room in blind panic. He turned on the bedside lamp and watched as the room was illuminated revealing just how empty it was. 

He glanced at his alarm clock on the bedside, he'd only been asleep for just over two hours.

His skin stung and was tender to the touch, his heart pounded in his chest, and his brow, nape and chest were damp with sweat. 

Another nightmare. 

A quiet sob escaped his lips as he buried himself back into his nest, willing his tears to stop before they could trek down his face. 

Sleep wouldn't come, the Omega tossing and turning for an hour before giving up, he huffed and kicked his legs, getting out from his bed. 

The cold air chilled the skin on his exposed arms and the parts of his legs not covered by the three-quarter-length pants, his sweat slicked hair and nape only chilling his further as goosebumbs erupted across his skin. 

He reached for the sheep fleece blanket that was crumpled on his bed, the warm woolen fabric being draped over his shoulders. 

Sugawara then made his way into the living room, turning the television on at the wall and settling in on the couch. He took up the fetal position and cocooned himself within the blanket, watching a repeat of a boring pre-watershed drama. 

For a moment he fooled himself into believing that the scar on his neck wasn't stinging, burning, or eating him up from the inside, but the truth was far from that. 

It was then that he began to itch, he tore at the scar with his blunt nails until his skin was red and threatening to bleed. The itching had become subconscious over the years, a lot of the time he didn't know that he was scratching until someone, usually Tendou, stopped him. 

"Suga, i's half two'n the mornin'..." Tendou grumbled, his speech thick with sleep, his hair mussed into a bedhead, and his face with the pattern from his pillow printed on his cheek. His clothes were rumpled and his long sleeved sleep shirt hung loosely off his collar bones. 

His eyes seemed to register what Sugawara was doing to his neck because moments later Tendou took his hands in his. 

"Suga," no response, "Koushi, hey-- look at me." He gripped Sugawara's chin and made the smaller Omega meet his gaze. "Another nightmare?" A nod. Tendou's tired expression shifted into pity and he gently kissed Sugawara's hair before pulling the Omega closer. 

Tendou rustled the blanket and wiggled under it to properly cuddle Sugawara, the pair falling asleep in one another's embrace. 

Sugawara slept soundly.


	2. Anosmia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grapefruit

It was late morning by the time Tendou opened his eyes, to be honest, he wasn't sure what had disturbed his sleep in the first place. But as he blearily looked around, blinking the sleep from his eyes he heard noises from the kitchen.

He carefully untangled himself from Sugawara's hold and with a yawn he padded into the kitchen. 

There in the kitchenette was his courtship partner, Ushijima, making what smelled like hot chocolate and toast.

"You coulda woke me up, y'know," Tendou drawled, hugging the Alpha from behind and kissing the crook of his neck, "I've had my beauty sleep."

"I didn't wish to wake you, from your position with Sugawara I assumed it had been a bad night for him." Ushijima reasoned, taking Tendou's hands in his own. 

"Yeah," Tendou said, nuzzling his scent glands, "you'd be right there, he had another nightmare." 

"I see, is he not taking the medication the doctor gave him?" Ushijima turned to face his Omega and return the scenting gesture. 

"Nope..." Tendou said in resignation, earning a sigh from Ushijima. "Are you sure you don't mind me and Suga being so close?" 

"Satori," Ushijima said, cupping his face in his hands, "I will admit that my instincts do not wish for you to be so close to anyone, however, he is your dear friend and you are both Omegas. If he needs comfort then I want you to comfort him, I do not wish to make you choose between me or your friend." 

"Thank you." Tendou whispered, wrapping his arms around Ushijima's waist and kissing him softly, enjoying the comfort his Alpha gave him with only a small amount of physical contact. 

The pair made the breakfast together and sat at the table, quietly eating and discussing their plans for the day. 

"Oh, and Satori, I happened to notice that there was a man with short cropped hair outside, he seemed to be looking for something." 

At this, Tendou perked up, a grin taking form on his face. 

"Oh really? Do you recognise him?" He asked, taking a bite from his Nutella covered toast.

"I do not know his name, but he looks like the son of the syndicate leader that you're trying to get answers from." 

"Venus will be interested in this~" 

"Are you sure you should tell him?" 

"He probably already knows~" Tendou said with a grin, finishing his breakfast and getting up to wash the dishes. "You know he's a freak when it comes to stuff like that." 

Movement in the doorway alerted the couple to the new figure. 

"Good morning, Sugawara," Ushijima greeted in his usual tone, friendly but still blunt, "how was your sleep?" 

"Satori crushed me." The silver haired Omega said, his voice laced with sleep as he fought back a yawn. 

"Liar, you were a koala last night, Suga-chan~" Tendou teased.

The two Omegas bickered momentarily, the Alpha watching on with mild amusement. Sugawara went into his room to get changed and emerged several minutes later, donning a pair of black high waisted jeans, a wine red polo-neck jumper and white high tops. 

"Right, I'm off to the chemist~" he sing-songed, grabbing his wallet and phone, placing them in his satchel, and heading for the door, not giving the couple time to get his attention.

After the door slammed shut Tendou looked at Ushijima. 

"Uh oh... I didn't tell him about the unexpected guest." Ushijima looked at his partner with a deadpan expression. 

"Satori..." 

 

Sugawara had just left the house when he noticed the different scent permeating the air. 

His eyes narrowed, noting the rich cigar smell mingling with something else, something slightly bitter.

There, across the street, was where the smell originated. A man dressed in a fitted suit, the blazer and slacks a deep, oceanic blue, and the shirt was ivory coloured satin. 

His aura screamed Alpha. 

The smell of cigars was weak on the man, so Suga rationalised that he didn't smoke them, rather, that someone he was in close proximity to did. 

Sugawara noted the sky, it was clear enough to offer sunlight for most of the day, perhaps with cloudy intervals. 

Perfect. 

He pulled out the sunglasses he always carried with him from his satchel bag, donning the glasses and making his way down the street towards the chemist. 

When he turned the corner, he used the opportunity to side glance down the street, sure enough the man was following him. 

Sugawara adjusted the glasses on his face, checking the sliver of reflective film was clean enough for him to see any movement behind him. Never had he been happier that a gag Christmas present from Tendou had come in so handy. 

As he continued walking down the next street and towards the parade of shops he found his gaze drifting to the mirrors, the man was definitely following him. 

As Sugawara reached the chemist he pushed his glasses on top of his head, going inside. The shop was empty so he headed straight to the counter, the usual, excitable shop assistant stocking the cabinets of pain relief, antacids, and anti-smoking aids behind the counter. 

"Hey, Lev!" Sugawara called, waving to the taller silver haired Alpha. "Is Yaku about?" 

"Suga-san!" Lev replied, bounding over to the Omega and leaning on the counter top. "Yaku-san is in the back, he's just doing your repeat prescription!" 

"Lev! What's with all the shouting?" A short Omega yelled, storming from behind a 3/4 height wall, hands on his hips and brows forrowed, his expression relaxed at the sight of Sugawara. "Oh, hey Suga, I'm just putting your blister pack together, I'll be five minutes." 

"That's fine, Yaku," Sugawara reassured, "I'm actually in a predicament right now, can I hide in the back?" 

Yaku raised an eyebrow at the request, but he didn't refuse. 

"Sure, but you're gonna explain what's going on, ASAP." 

"Deal." Sugawara agreed, rushing after the smaller Omega as he returned to the back of the pharmacy. 

He felt the presence of the large Alpha following behind him, remembering how long it took him to just be comfortable in the same room as Lev, and Ushijima. Both of them had had a rough time while Sugawara was figuring them out. 

Learning to trust two Alphas had been hard. 

Yaku continued measuring out medication into separate packs for use. 

"So what's going on?" 

"I noticed an odd smell today and there's this Alpha following me, he was waiting outside the flat." 

"Holy shit, what?" Yaku growled, the growl enough to scare even an unsure Alpha. 

Sugawara continued to recount the morning's developments to Yaku and Lev, all the while trying to think of a way to avoid confronting the strange Alpha. Just as Yaku grumbled under his breath and headed to the front of the shop, talking about giving the Alpha a piece of his mind, Sugawara thought of an idea. 

"Yaku!" He shouted, making both Lev and Yaku jump and look at him. "Do you still bring grapefruit to work for your snack?" 

"Yes," his hands took up their usual place on his hips, "but with the medicine you're on, no way in hell are you eating it!" 

"No, I mean, I could make a disguise to get home with!" 

Yaku looked at Sugawara, contemplating whether he should allow the Omega to do a half-brained idea. 

"Okay, let me go and get them." He disappeared into the staff room and came back with two halves of a grapefruit, wrapped in clingfilm. 

Sugawara then began positioning the grapefruit under his jumper.

"Do you have cellotape? Oh! And that halloween costume I left here last year!" 

"Lev, go up into the apartment and get that costume." Yaku commanded, heading to the front desk to get the cellotape from the drawer. He handed it to Sugawara. 

"No, I'll need you to wrap it around my breasts." 

"There's something seriously wrong with your head." Yaku hissed, taking the cellotape back and wrapping the adhesive around Sugawara's chest and the grapefruit, securing them in place.

"Yaku-san!" Lev called, rushing downstairs with a bag in hand. "I got the costume!" 

Sugawara greedly swiped the bag from Lev's grasp, rummaging through and pulling out the skirt. 

"I've never been happier that I couldn't pick up this sexy teacher costume until now!" He slipped into the tight, black fabric, stupidly tight pencil skirt, zipping it up and adjusting it on his waist. His jeans were then removed and he hid them in his bag. 

Yaku had continued finishing the preparation for Sugawara's medicine, handing him a plastic bag with the correct dosages. 

"Text me when you get home, you idiot." Yaku scolded, the worry he felt for his friend finally showing.

"I will, I'll hurry home and text you when I'm safe." Sugawara said, quickly thanking the pair, taking a deep breath, and leaving the shop. 

 

Sugawara decided to go a different way home, one where he could hide from his persuer, he turned right out of the chemist and moved down the side alley. The alley was dark, but there were dustbins that offered him coverage.

He ducked out of sight behind the third bin, sure enough only moments later the stalker entered the alley, looking around. 

As the Alpha moved closer, Sugawara drew his stanley knife from his bag, cranking up the blade a few notches. He waited until the Alpha had moved passed him, towards the end of the alley before jumping out and blocking his escape. 

"Why are you following me?" Sugawara hissed, his eyes narrowed, watching the Alpha's back straighten, he held the stanley knife at arms length, ready to swipe at him if need be. 

"Why are you killing my father's men?" The Alpha challenged. 

"Well," Sugawara hummed, "I enjoy living on the wild side~" 

"You're playing a dangerous game, Venus." 

"As are you." 

It was then that the Alpha felt the cold press of a blade against the side of his throat and a hot breath on his ear. 

"I suggest that you hold your tongue, unless you want to lose it, that is." 

The Alpha remained silent, the stanley knife digging into his throat, Sugawara watched his every breath, changing his scent to mimick that of his heat, trying to make the Alpha lower his guard. 

After a tense few seconds, and no response from his prey, Sugawara's guard wavered. Which is why he didn't expect the two broad hands that grabbed his raised arm, nor the strength exerted as he ended up in the air and then onto the floor.

Before he could react, his knife was just out of reach, a heavy weight was on his torso, knees pinning his biceps and two hands around his throat. 

"What the hell?!" Sugawara growled, fighting against the heavy body above him. 

His back hurt, the notches of his spine uncomfortably trapped between the Alpha and the rocky ground underneath him. His head was pounding from the impact and his lower back throbbed angrily. 

"I told you," the Alpha began, lowering his face to Sugawara's, his eyes sharp and focused, his voice dropping an octave, "you're playing a very dangerous game, Venus." 

Sugawara glared back at the Alpha.

"I told you the same thing." Sugawara spat, spittle hitting the Alpha's cheek. 

As the Alpha moved the wipe his cheek with his sleeve Sugawara used the distraction to his advantage, he grabbed the stanley knife and drove the blade into the Alpha's right calf. 

Not exactly where he was aiming for, but it'd do.

As the Alpha let up the pressure on his arms with a hiss, Sugawara toppled his weight over onto his attacker, he grasped the Alpha's blazer lapels and raised him up before forcing his head to impact the ground. 

The Alpha was out cold, but Sugawara wasn't nearly satisfied. 

He wanted answers.


	3. Saffron and Cumin

Hushed mumbling aided the Alpha in rousing from his forced slumber. 

He opened his eyes, glancing round the tiny space in which he was situated only to find that it was dark, dark and cramped. 

Where the hell was he? 

A pain shot through the back of his skull and he groaned, the noise making the voices stop. 

Seconds later he was blinded by the light as two doors opened, revealing Venus and two other people. 

"Oh, he's awake!" The redheaded man on the left said with an excited expression. "Now we can break his spirit!" The smile turned into a calculating, sadistic grin. 

"I think getting taken down by an Omega already did that." Venus said with an upwards twitch of the corner of his mouth. 

Before the Alpha could open his mouth he was pinned by his coat lapel to the back of what he could guess was a storage cupboard or wardrobe. 

"Tell me your name." Venus growled, the pair behind him covering their noses while watching on. Was he using some sort of scent? 

"Why should I?" The Alpha shot back. "You're the enemy." 

"That's exactly why." 

Okay, so he wasn't expecting that as an answer. 

"Perhaps you don't get it, hm?" Venus questioned, a sweet lilt becoming the dominant sound in his speech as he cocked his head to the left. "I'm responsible for the death's of tens of your men. I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that you are from the Sawamura family." 

"Well so long as you don't know my first name then there's literally hundreds in the Sawamura family!" 

The Alpha's head and left shoulder were slammed into the wall to the side of him, a slender hand slipping inside his blazer jacket and feeling around for-- Shit. His wallet. 

"Well lookie here~" Venus singsonged, rifling through the numerous cards varying from business cards to credit and debit cards. "Bingo~~" He said as his eyes settled on the Alpha's passport. "Hmm, me thinks this is a fake, right, Rintarou Sachikawa?" 

"Venus~" the redhead cooed, handing the Omega an electrical device previously held by the quiet other male. "We got a name~" 

Venus stared at the small electronic screen before him, a grin taking form on his face. 

"Why, hello there, Sawamura Daichi~" Venus grinned, letting go of his lapel and forcing him further backwards. "Count your lucky stars that I didn't start pulling teeth." 

"Sorry, but I don't believe in pseudoscience." Daichi glowered, his voice taking on a sharper tone as he licked his gums. He watched as Venus' posture faultered along with the redhead's, he vaulted forward from the confined space only to be blocked by the other captor. 

So this guy was an Alpha too. 

Daichi looked up at the olive haired Alpha, distracted just long enough for the Omegas to recover and for Venus to lunge at him and knock him down. 

He head collided with something soft, his knees not so much. 

Okay, so it was a wardrobe. 

And this was a bed. 

"You two better leave." Venus growled. 

"How forward, Venus~" The redhead cackled as he left with the other Alpha.

Venus glared before situating himself on the bed in front of Daichi, his hands grasping Daichi's in a vice-like hold and his nails embedding into his skin. He leant forward to be nose to nose with the Alpha, making sure to maintain a higher vantage point to stare down at his opponent. 

"I don't appreciate overly confident Alphas, y'know?" Venus spoke, moving his face back to look down at the Alpha like he was nothing but dirt beneath his feet. 

It was then that Daichi noticed the faded bite on Venus' neck. He struggled to free his hands but ended up hissing in pain as Venus further dug his nails in, enough to draw blood. 

If he couldn't escape with physical force, then he'd have to try something else. 

He didn't like the position he was in, like he was prostrating himself in front of the man who had killed tens of his family. 

"Got a bad past, Venus? Is that why you have a vendetta against Alphas?" Daichi goaded, watching as the Omega's hand slapped over the former bite mark and his eyes narrowed dangerously before scoffing. 

"Wouldn't you like to know, hm?" 

"Yeah." 

"Let's just say I'd make an excellent wife, but some Alphas just can't eat it whole, get it?" Venus was back in his face. 

"Yeah, I happened to notice your ego was pretty big, it's a wonder that anyone can eat it at all." Daichi quipped, only half expecting the slap that met his face.

While he was recovering from the slap he failed to notice that Venus' hands had released his. Only when Venus moved from the bed did Daichi realise. 

"It seems you don't quite understand how much your life is on a fine line right now." 

Daichi kneeled, raising his torso from the bed and looking at the Venus' back as he rummaged for something in a chest of drawers. 

He took a moment to further observe the still angry looking mate bite. Even though the skin had clearly healed, the scar had even faded, but the skin still looked irritated and sore. 

The Alpha didn't expect the sudden weight on his chest as he fell back onto the bed, his hands immobilised behind his back by the Omega and a swift, tight restraint being applied to his wrists. 

"You're awful quiet," Venus grunted as he tightened the binds until they just shy of painful, before moving onto his ankles, "finally figured how precarious this situation is, hm?" 

"No," was the simple reply, causing the Omega to pause, "my intention was to follow you and gather intel, I never wanted to fight you." 

"You're a strange one." Venus commented, pulling the clip tight on the plastic runner. "First off you don't react to my scent, and second you try flattery and chivalry like some knight in shining armour." 

Venus pushed him backwards and against the adjacent wall, he struggled against the binds but found them stuck fast, cutting into his skin with each pull. 

"Well, the scent won't work on me, I have congenital anosmia." 

Venus looked at him curiously, for a moment Daichi witness a flicker of emotion that was different to the anger and sadistic expressions that he'd seen before. 

But as soon as it was there, it was gone. 

"I was right," Venus said, "you are a strange one." 

And with that he left the room. 

 

Sugawara headed left from his room and into the kitchen, seeing the other pair congretated at the table, an almost guilty look on Tendou's face. 

"What did you do?" Sugawara asked, his eyes narrowing. 

"I heard the rest of the conversation~" Tendou crooned. "It's not like you to reveal things like that, or leave him alive." 

"Hmph," Sugawara pouted, crossing his arms petulantly, "well I find him useful, I can get the head of his father." 

"Or maybe you've picked up on how your scents are remarkably compatable." Tendou teased, standing to drape himself over the smaller Omega.

"As if I'd submit to an Alpha like him, to any Alpha for that matter." 

"Who said anything about submitting, hm?" Tendou questioned, his arms still loosely draped over Sugawara's shoulders. "You could dominate him instead." 

"No fucking way," Sugawara shoved him away and turned his back to Tendou, "I'm not playing that game, I'm not looking for love, I'm not looking for domestic, I'm not looking for physical relationships." 

Tendou felt the same old argument bubbling up in the air. 

"Sugawara-san," Ushijima spoke up, "I cannot speak for everyone, but I do think that one day you'll find someone to share your life with." 

"Uh huh~" Tendou agreed. "Who was the hopeless romantic in college?" 

"Who was then betrayed by the Alpha who'd sworn to be by his side forever?" Sugawara replied bitterly. "I'm done with Alphas, I'm done with relationships. End. Of. Story." He verbally punctuated each word with a harsh click of his tongue and gnash of his teeth. 

Sugawara grabbed for Daichi's mobile phone from the kitchen counter, heading back to his bedroom. 

There he saw the Alpha, still leaning against the wall, a mildly distressed expression marring his face. 

He desperately tried to ignore Tendou's teasing lilt echoing in his mind. 

"Back so soon, Venus?" Daichi questioned, "am I that interesting?" 

"Nope~" Sugawara teased. "The price on your head is very appealing though." 

Venus began typing into the phone before setting it up so it was standing upright with hardback books for support. 

Deafening silence filtered through the room before the phone began to connect to another phone, the speaker casting the dialing tone across the room and making it seem ten times louder. 

Venus carded his fingers in Daichi's hair before pulling, perching himself behind the Alpha as the video call was accepted. 

"Daichi?" His father's voice quizzed. As the video came into focus Daichi could see his father's face, his own prone form indented in the bottom right corner of the screen, he could see that Venus' face was hidden from view. 

His father's eyebrows furrowed in confusion which quickly turned to anger. 

It was then that Daichi felt something cold pressing into his neck. 

"Why hello there, Sawamura-sama," Venus began speaking, "I trust that you can see the severity of the situation." 

Daichi felt the sharpened blade inching closer to breaking his skin, the tiniest movement would have his right scent gland severely wounded and bleeding profusely.

"I assume that this is Venus." Daichi could hear his father leave no room for it to be a question, he watched his father's indifferent face. 

"You'd assume correct." Venus said, his voice cool and calm. Daichi had never seen an Omega talk with such defiance toward a pack leader. "And as you can see, I have a key piece of your chess board." 

"And I suppose you'd expect me to give you whatever you wished, correct?" Daichi's father moved so his chin was resting on his interlinked fingers, a grin forming on his face. "That's where you'd be wrong." 

Daichi hissed in pain as Venus nicked the skin on his neck, just enough to cause an ill-defined line of scarlet pearls to adorn his tanned skin. 

"I'm not playing, Sawamura-sama." Venus repeated more firmly. 

"And neither am I, Venus." 

Daichi waited for the blade to go deeper. 

Waited for it to plunge into his throat and steal his life. 

He'd been abandoned by the very man who held a vendetta against Venus. 

For killing his men. 

But not for holding his son hostage with a knife to his throat? 

Death didn't seem so bad anymore. 

"Very well." Venus croaked hoarsely, the sound making Daichi realise that this was it. 

He was going to die. 

The hand retracted from his hair, the main force keeping him upright no longer there as he fell towards the waiting knife. 

He cried out as pain from behind him lit his nerves on fire. 

He expected to hear his blood rushing free from an open wound. 

He expected to taste a muted copper tang on his tongue as his mouth filled with his blood. 

He expected to feel warm liquid to pool around him as his body grew cold. 

He expected to see his own life force splatter from his neck with such pressure it would without a doubt decorate the far wall of the room. 

He wondered what it would smell like. 

What he didn't expect was a cold, laminate wood floor. 

Yet here he was. 

As his hearing returned from static white noise he heard Venus mumbling behind him. 

"What a dick hole, ugh," the Omega cut the cable ties restraining his ankles, "he deserves the worst kinda death." 

"You're letting me go...?" Daichi questioned, exhaustion taking over from the fleeting adrenaline. 

"No, you're not going anywhere." Venus stated matter-of-factly. "I just killed you." 

In all of his time hearing the rumours of the fabled Venus, mercy had never been a theme. 

Was this some sort of torture? 

False security? 

Would he let his guard down and--

"Come on," by now Venus was at the open door of his bedroom, Daichi saw the ties still tightly wound around his wrists, but his legs were free, "I suppose I better give you a tour." 

Daichi shakily stood to his feet and padded along the floor towards the Omega.


	4. Broken Halves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at me being generous, I'm doing two chapters today as well as one each for Venus Flytrap and Stole The Show. Then I'll be working on A Strange Boy over the Christmas period as well ans spending time drawing scenes from the stories to go up on my Tumblr.

Daichi awoke the next morning to find the room empty, he sat up on the futon that was set up at the foot of Venus' bed. His arms were still restrained, albeit looser than before. 

The light filtering through the drawn curtains let him guess that it was just before dawn, he looked to the bed, fully made and looking exactly the same as when he'd fallen asleep. 

He staggered to his feet, quietly opening the bedroom door and looking around the hallway. 

Hushed voices came from the right and Daichi quietly padded towards the door in question, the voices becoming clearer with each step. 

"Suga, this is ridiculous," a voice that he recognised as the redhead's spoke, "if you can't sleep in a room with an Alpha then move him in with me and Waka." 

"Yeah," Venus hissed, "so then he can see that I'm nothing but weak?" 

"You literally kill people without a second thought, you're not weak." There was a pause and Daichi continued to listen to the pair through the ajar door. "Yeah, you've had some shit, but the fact you're alive means you're strong." 

"Would you like to help me make breakfast?" A low whisper made Daichi jump, turning round to see the Alpha from yesterday. The look in the Alpha's eyes left no room for disagreement. 

The pair silently walked to the kitchen, the other Alpha moving surely around the room and gathering the necessary equipment for cooking. 

Daichi jumped when a pair of scissors were thrust into his face, only relaxing when the cable ties around his wrists were cut loose and the blades were put away again. 

"Thank you." He said sincerely, looking at the other Alpha. 

"If you wish to know more about the man you know as Venus then you should wait for him to tell you himself." The other Alpha reprimanded with a stern glance at Daichi, filling a metal teapot with water and putting numerous filter paper satchets of ground tea leaves into the pot. 

"I know," Daichi conceded, "I wasn't intentionally eaves dropping. I woke up and Venus was gone, well, it looked like he hadn't been there all night. So I went to find him and heard them talking, I was gonna wait until they'd finished their conversation before I went in." 

"I believe you," the olive haired Alpha said, placing the whistling kettle onto the oven hob and igniting the gas, "you aren't a bad man, perhaps just misled." 

The pair fell into silence aside from talk about preparation of the breakfast; simple waffles with syrup. 

"Wakatoshi~" the redhead called as the two Omegas entered the kitchen. "Is my handsome Alpha being a knight in shining armour and making us breakfast?" 

Daichi turned to look at the Omegas, seeing the tiniest flinch from Venus when the made eye contact. 

He'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt at least a little. 

The redhead moved to embrace the other Alpha, the Alpha mumbling to him. 

"So, Sawamura," the redhead said, "I suppose it's unfair for all of us to know your name and you not know ours--" 

"Daichi." 

"What?"

"If we're doing the whole name thing then don't call me Sawamura, that's not my name anymore. Call me Daichi." 

"So melodramatic, Daichi." The redhead said with a toothy grin. "Anyways, I'm Tendou Satori and this is Ushijima Wakatoshi, my court mate." 

"It's nice to meet you, Tendou-san, Ushijima-san." Daichi said respectfully. 

"Now, now, little Alpha. None of the formalities." Tendou teased. "So formal for a dead man." 

The group fell into a surprisingly comfortable silence, but the lack of response from Venus didn't go amiss.

Daichi kept passing glances as the Omega throughout the breakfast meal, not completely blind to his posture and closed off body language.

 

After breakfast Tendou and Ushijima left to get ready for their daily routine, Venus promptly leaving the room just after them. 

Rather than sit there, Daichi decided to clean up, taking the used dishes and cutlery to the sink. 

He let the sink fill with warm water, the washing up liquid frothing up to make thick swathes of bubbles in the basin. 

Maybe he had been too heavy handed. 

Daichi continued to clean up, he washed the used dining set and left them to drain beside the sink while he wiped the worktops and table, before moving back to dry the dishes. 

After he was finished he realised that he hadn't neatened himself up that morning, briefly thinking whether he would be allowed to shower before deciding to get one anyway. 

He walked down the hall, wishing Tendou and Ushijima a good day as they left for work before locating the bathroom. 

The door was closed but not locked, it matched the other doors throughout the basement apartment so Daichi had no reason to believe it was different.

He opened the door, his exposed skin becoming littered in goosebumps from the sudden rush of cold.

The Alpha peered inside, his eyes landing on the prone form partially obscured by the wall of the bath basin. 

There was Venus, his back was to Daichi, the shower rushing over the nape of his neck. The baby hairs on his hair line and disappearing lower down his spine were standing on end from the cold cascade. 

Daichi could clearly see the fading mate bite, the skin once again raw and off colour. It was then that Daichi also saw the hand, Venus's hand, his nails tearing almost robotically at the site of the mark. 

"Venus...?" He gently questioned, moving forward to the silver haired Omega. He was half ready for the scene to be a trap, his scent unconsciously reacting to his nervousness. 

The Omega stopped itching but didn't move from his position, Daichi edged closer. 

"Venus?" 

"Get out." Came a curt reply. 

Daichi froze, he wanted to listen, but he wanted to stay. 

He wanted to leave and let Venus do what he had to do, but he could feel the Omega's pain through the sight before him and he wanted to help. 

"I said get out!" 

A flurry of shampoo and body wash bottles flew his way. 

Daichi felt he had no choice. He closed the door and made his way to the kitchen, taking a seat back at the dining table. 

His eyes wandered to the front door that Tendou and Ushijima had exited from not fifteen minutes ago.

He could make a run for it. 

He could escape. 

Go to his father. 

Reveal Venus' location. 

He would've succeeded with his assignment. 

The Alpha stood and began trekking to the other end of the hall, to the front door, walking past the bathroom to hear cussing and sniffles through the door. 

He felt a tug on his heart, his instincts telling him to sooth the Omega. 

But why should he help a killer? 

He wouldn't help a killer. 

His hand grasped the knob of the front door, he was about to twist it only to be startled by leaflets and letters being shoved through the letter box that was level with his waist. 

Daichi cursed himself for getting spooked by something so stupid. He picked up the letters and saw one addressed to Venus, the hospital's insignia etched onto the corner.

Curiously he raised the letter to the light, wondering if the scripture could be read. 

He never expected to be able to read the one single word illuminated by the back light of the sun against the letter. 

Pregnancy. 

He threw the letter along with the bundle of leaflets and other mail onto the radiator cover to his left like it had scorched his skin. 

A murderer.

A murderer was pregnant.

But nobody knew the pregnant murderer was a murderer. 

Daichi turned to the bathroom, intent on finding out why the hell the Omega would bring a child into a world like the one he engaged in. 

He burst in.

"Venus--!" 

Another barrage of the rearranged bottles were aimed at him.

He took each hit and continued to move towards the Omega, rage clouding his mind. 

Venus was exactly how he was left, in a fetal position, his back facing Daichi. The only difference being a pair of rage filled eyes were focused on him. 

"What did I tell you?" His voice was calm, but not completely free from irritation. 

"What are you doing bringing a kid into your sick games?" Daichi shot back. 

"Excuse you?" Venus stood from the bath tub, lunging at the Alpha, ready for an attack. 

This time Daichi was ready.

He didn't know what was different, but there was no malice in Venus' attack, no intent to harm in his body. 

He pinned the Omega to the floor, restraining his arms and noting how cold his body was. 

His concern immediately shifted to the details in the letter. 

"Please calm down," Daichi spoke softly, if it weren't for the proximity then the water would have drowned it out, "Venus, it's so cold in here." 

Venus was silent for a moment before his face turned into a snarl, he lashed out at Daichi, a firm clap of his palm hitting Daichi's cheek. 

"Stupid Alphas!" Another hit landed on his shoulder. "You never listen! You never let us choose!" A further four beats of both fists hit his chest. "We're nothing but a way for you to get sexual gratification! And our stupid genes are designed to let it happen!" 

Daichi caught his wrists, bringing the now sobbing Omega to a halt. 

"Please calm down." 

"Why don't you make me?!" Venus hissed, trying to free his wrists. 

"I want to," Daichi said, his grip loosening but not releasing, "but I also want to know your boundaries." 

"Let go of me!" 

"Okay." Daichi conceded, removing his remaining grip from Venus' wrists, another hit landing on his face. 

"You absolute fool, you've just given me my greatest weapons." Venus spat, going for another hit while his body simultaneously shrunk away, shuffling backing towards the toilet behind him.

"Because I want to help." 

There was a cold silence, one that Daichi wasn't sure would end. 

After what seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than five minutes, the Omega finally responded. 

"Then go in that cabinet and get me the Phero-oil." Venus pointed to the vanity mirror cabinet above the sink. "Then I want you to leave, I definitely can't trust you if you look through my shit." 

Daichi silently moved to the sink, opening the cabinet and finding the slightly off-white bottle with Phero-oil written in wisteria purple writing, a smaller font detailing the purpose of the cream.

Fading unwanted bond marks.

He handed the bottle to Venus before leaving the room and letting the Omega do what he needed to do.


	5. The Making Of A Mutual Enemy

The next week and a half passed as normal, every day Daichi became more comfortable with Tendou and Ushijima, but Venus was keeping him at a distance. 

The night before had seen Tendou and Ushijima leave the apartment, something which was a regular, usually monthly, occurance for the pair in regards to their worklife. 

That night Venus had disappeared into the bedroom beside his own and had the first good night sleep in a warm bed since Daichi's arrival. 

Even though Daichi had told Tendou that he didn't mind staying elsewhere so Venus could have his room the redheaded Omega had refused, stating that it was too late because his scent was already in the room and that Venus wouldn't be able to settle. 

However, there was one thing that Venus had failed to remember due to his mind being distracted and being hyperaware of Daichi's presence. 

That morning the cog finally turned, starting the thought process of his forgotten worry. 

Venus shot out of Tendou's side of the bed.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." He hurried down the hall to the room next door, he forced the door open, not waiting for the latch to come fully undone before going inside. "Daichi!" 

The Alpha shot up from his bed on the floor, looking at the Omega in surprise at being addressed for the first time. 

"Is everything okay--?"

"You need to get out, now!" Venus was cut short by the sound of his bedroom sash window being pulled open, Daichi observed an unknown assailant entering the room.

Venus backed away slightly at the appearance of the large Alpha. 

"Oh?" The Alpha spoke, his eyes landing on Daichi blocking his path to Venus. "Has Koushi got another knot to sit on? Stupid whore." 

"Who are you?" Daichi growled, not liking the idea of an unknown Alpha just stepping into Venus' personal home. 

"I'm the Alpha who owns him." The Alpha snarled, stepping forward with a mean glint in his eye. "And I don't take to kindly to strangers in my bed." 

"Huh, so your bed is that one?" Daichi pointed to the old futon on the ground. "'Cause that's where I'm sleeping after being held hostage by Venus." 

"So he's still playing that game, huh?" The Alpha scoffed. "Going round, seducing Alphas, giving his body to them--" 

Daichi didn't register that his right fist had connected with the Alpha's face until he heard a sickening crunch. 

In the corner of his eye he saw Venus, the Omega looked pathetic. He wasn't the Omega who had been holding him hostage, nor the man who he'd seen as fearless. 

Strong arms wrapped around his neck, dragging him down into a hunched over position and the assailant thrust his knee into Daichi's stomach. 

Daichi's arms enveloped the other Alpha's leg. Restraining his knee before pulling him off balance and knocking him onto the floor. 

The Alpha's head hit the wooden bed stand with a thud, one that even Daichi felt through where their bodies were locked together. 

Daichi's face was distorted into a snarl as he followed the Alpha down, using the momentary lull to reorganise himself as he gripped the Alpha's ankle of the same leg he'd captured. Before swiftly folding his leg like a concertina against the Alpha's chest. 

His leg was perfectly straight, folded at the hip and his foot just centimetres from his ear. 

"Now listen," he growled through his teeth, "I don't like Venus, but I hate you more." 

The Alpha's hands rapidly lashed out at Daichi, closing around his throat like a vice. 

"You're a cocky motherfucker." The Alpha hissed, manuveuring his body to be above Daichi, pressing further onto his windpipe and restricting his air flow. 

Daichi remained silent, struggling against the Alpha's grasp. He licked his gums and waiting for the Alpha to falter, as soon as it happened he was ready.

Until he saw the silver haired Omega, his form approaching from behind the Alpha currently pinning Daichi to the ground. 

Daichi saw the glint of a blade, akin to the fire and fury in Venus' eyes. 

The splash of blood that hit his face was still warm. The Alpha's expression melted into shock as he turned to face the Omega. 

"You're getting pretty cocky, too, Koushi." He growled. 

The non-fatal blow only angered him further. Daichi scrambled to his feet as fast as he could, tackling the Alpha before he could land a single blow on Venus. 

For a terrifying moment Daichi lost himself. 

When he came back to himself he looked at the unconscious Alpha on the floor, the shaking Omega as he skittered past the body to get the same restraints as the ones he'd used on Daichi.

"H- He's lucky I didn't kill him." Venus stuttered, trying and failing to hide his fear. 

Daichi watched the Omega restrain the Alpha, deciding that he should let up a little on the Omega. 

"He definitely is." He said wistfully. 

 

Later that evening, the pair found themselves sat in the living room, Venus was perched on the arm chair across the room, while Daichi was positioned on the couch. 

His arm restraints hadn't been put back on, for which Daichi was thankful. 

He had questions. 

He wanted answers. 

But he'd already pushed his luck by demanding Venus contact Tendou and Ushijima to get them to come back. 

He'd pushed further still by making Venus get rid of the other Alpha, calling upon his "cleanup squad" to do so. 

"Ask what you want to, I hate that look in your eyes." Venus spat, curling further in on himself. 

"I don't want to encroach--" 

"Fuck that. Just ask!" 

Daichi observed the Omega for a few moments, a theory coming to his mind. 

Perhaps Venus was pushing for someone to talk to, someone who was an outsider. 

Perhaps this was Venus' way of trying to build bridges. 

"Is he the one that gave you the mark?" 

Silence. 

A bowed head. 

"My name is Sugawara Koushi." 

Okay.

That wasn't the answer Daichi had expected. 

But it wasn't unwelcome. 

"Nice to meet you, Sugawara-san." 

"Cut the crap, stop being so formal!" 

"How about you just stop being so aggressive?" 

A break. 

A break that felt as if it lasted hours. 

"It's the only way to survive." Sugawara hissed through his teeth, brows furrowed and lips pursed into a tight line. 

"I suppose you're right there," Daichi agreed, his own life in the syndicate coming to mind, "if you don't fight, you die." 

"And if you fight for the wrong cause, you'll die anyway." 

"Listen, I know that it's none of my business, but don't let Alphas treat you like that." Daichi advised, his brows furrowed. 

Before he could blink Sugawara was above him, pinning him to the plush couch behind him. 

"Why do you think I kill Alphas who get in my way?" His hissed. "You know nothing, Sawamura, not even about your own family." 

"I know one thing," Daichi continued to stand his ground, "you're bringing a kid into this, if you're that heartless toward Alphas then what if they're an Alpha?" 

Daichi watched Sugawara's face distort into shock, fear, anger, and finally rage. 

"I'm not heartless, Sawamura." Sugawara said defiantly, lifting off the Alpha. "I've just learned to use my heart less." 

He made his way towards the living room door, heading out into the hallway. Daichi was about to follow but before he could stand Sugawara was back in the room, clutching the same letter that Daichi had found in the post only a week and a half before. He threw the now opened letter at Daichi. 

"Read the full thing, you fucking snoop." He stood before Daichi, arms crossed and a slight pout on his lips. 

As the Alpha read the letter, Sugawara's nerves only grew, the pout disappearing and his teeth chewing at his lower lip. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity. 

"You're going to get rid of it?" 

"I'm not ruling that out." Instead of hearing the Alpha out, he backed away, leaving the room again. This time Daichi followed immediately. 

"Have you spoken to Tendou about this?" Daichi followed the Omega down the hallway and towards the kitchen.

"Of course not, he wants to start a family with Ushijima but his heats are ridiculously infrequent." 

"So you don't want to upset him by telling him it was so easy for you?" 

"Easy?" Sugawara scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning the small of his back against the kitchen units. "You have no idea what that bastard did to me. Not even Tendou knows." 

"Ven-- Sugawara, this isn't good; you shouldn't hide things and bottle them up--" 

This earned Daichi a glare from the Omega.

"Well it's my life and I'll do what I want!" Sugawara yelled, his temper fraying. 

"But--"

"I don't want to be a burden!" Sugawara blurted, quickly realising his mistake and clasping his hands over his mouth. 

"Suga," Daichi moved closer, "that's stupid, that's what friends are for. If you're sad, if your happy, that's who you go to." 

By now the Omega was fighting back tears. 

"You have no idea..." he whimpered. 

"Then give me an idea; let me know." Daichi pleaded, before he knew what he was doing, he had trapped the Omega against the units with his arms, one on either side of Sugawara. "I know we didn't start off great but I... I have an idea about what life that kid will come into if this continues, let me help you." 

"That's why I'm looking into every option before making a decision." 

"No, listen to me, if you want this kid, even if only ten percent of you wants it, and the rest is unsure. I'll facilitate--" 

Before Daichi could finish there was a loud knock at the front door. 

The pair shared a look before making their way down the hallway, as Sugawara grasped the door knob and turned the key the door was forced in. 

"Suga!" Daichi called out as a swathe of men entered the building. 

Daichi felt his body hit the wall as he too was restrained, he struggled against the hold of the Alphas and Betas, wanting to help as he saw Sugawara disappear under the force of the assailants. 

His body froze, however, when he saw some of the men become subdued. 

His blood ran cold at the realisation that these were his father's men. 

He was shocked back into the moment as the hallway became decorated in blood. 

For a moment he thought that it was Sugawara's blood, but he quickly realised that in fact, Sugawara was the one spilling it. 

This was Venus. 

This was his merciless truth. 

Daichi continued to struggle against the men, licking his gums and gagging at the pungent taste. No matter how muted his sense of taste was, and how nonexistant his sense of smell was, his scent always permeated into his gums and left him reeling from the taste. 

But it was a handy way to control it.

He grabbed Sugawara's hand and pulled him from the throng of men and into the street outside. 

Suddenly, his nerve endings were lit alight, spreading from his shoulder and left leg respectively. 

He collided with the floor, feeling Sugawara land somewhere against him. 

They tumbled into the street as more people attacked. 

The mess of limbs was pulled apart as the enemies dragged Sugawara away from Daichi, his forehead cut and his eyes closed. The neck hole of his shirt cut into under his chin, the fabric being held by a large Alpha like an animal by the scruff of their neck. 

Daichi could only watch and fear for the Omega now that his father had found them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not heartless, I've just learned to use my heart less." Will forever be my favourite quote in this fic <3


	6. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey, look at that, a chapter

"Well done, Daichi, you found the Venus," his father spoke, "you lead us right to him." 

Daichi felt the chocolate eyes watching his back, boring holes through him and wishing him dead, the Omega was on his knees before his father and himself.

Spittle flew across the room as he was caught off guard by the mixture of saliva and blood landing on the floor directly in front of his father’s leather shoes.

"Clearly you don't know what situation you're in." His father growled, striding to Sugawara and gripping his head tightly. "You killed sixty of my men." 

"I also kidnapped your son, feigned killing your son, and held your son hostage--"

"Silence." Daichi's father hissed, throwing Sugawara back by his hair. "You've killed sixty of my men, now it's your turn." 

Sugawara glared at the older Alpha, Daichi was almost glad, Sugawara could subdue the whole room by changing his scent, he'd be okay. 

But Sugawara's confidence wavered, his eyes betraying his panic when he couldn't smell the change in the air. 

Daichi's father scoffed.

"Heh, looks like you won't be getting very far with scent blocking spray. How unique, Venus," Daichi watched his father draw a gun and aim at the kneeling Omega's head, his panic spiking, "being able to change your scent like an Alpha can--" the Alpha cocked the slide and readied his finger on the trigger. 

"Stop!" Daichi called suddenly, pausing the crass execution. The eyes of everyone in the room turned to him, making him almost regret his idea. "Don't kill my mate." 

"What?!" His father saw red and Daichi watched Sugawara fighting back some form of amusement.

"You heard me, check his neck." 

Sugawara was dragged as the Alpha inspected his neck, his expression turning and twisting into unadulterated rage. 

"He's hardly a mate if you don't have a matching mark." 

"Wipe that scent blocking shit off him," Daichi quickly deflected, using his father's skills against him, "you'll smell the full story."

Sugawara gasped as the Alpha once again invaded his personal space, trying to refrain from attacking him, Daichi's father furiously rubbed the accumulating spray from the Omega's neck. 

Sugawara subtly allowed all the fake scents to fall away as the Alpha inhaled deeply the smell of saffron and sweetness. He lost his balance as the Alpha dropped his shirt neck. 

"You traitor." The Alpha turned to Daichi, enraged. "You fucking traitor!" 

The room seemed to freeze in front of Daichi's eyes, everyone but himself and Sugawara becoming sluggish. 

He saw the Omega running towards him, a grip on his wrist and a pull.

Daichi struggled to keep up with the slightly smaller male, his shoulder and leg feeling the full extent of the pain they'd inflicted on him. 

"You better not even think about calling me your mate ever again." Sugawara shouted over the commotion. The further away they got from the main hall of the home, the less of an effect Sugawara's scent had. 

Daichi took the lead as Sugawara struggled to navigate the corridors.

"This way," Daichi said, opening a wooden door, "we'll be outta here next!" 

"Honestly, why should I trust you?" Sugawara responded, going through the door anyway. 

"Really? You wanna bicker about that right now?" 

Sugawara hummed in thought. 

"You're right. I'll do it later, Sawamura." He knelt down and drew his Android phone from his left sock, activating his GPS system and sending his coordinates to the contacts in the device. "Let's go." 

Sugawara stood from his crouched position, skulking close to the walls. Daichi followed him.

"What did you just do?" 

"Called for back-up." Sugawara grinned at the Alpha, cocking his leg over a broken window ledge and jumping down, Daichi followed, struggling to maintain his balance as he jumped onto his injured leg.

The pair hid behind a metal rubbish bin, catching their breaths while listening as the abandoned warehouse became a hive of activity, searching for them. 

The sound of wheels screeching along the tarmac road and a low bumper hitting the curb startled the pair. Daichi peered around the dustbin to see a custom matte orange Chevrolet Impala 2014 bombing down the small side street.

"As flashy as ever." He heard Sugawara say as the car pulled to a stop beside them. 

"Suga-san!" Sugawara was already climbing into the shotgun, egging Daichi into getting into the back seat. 

Once Daichi was situated behind the front passenger seat he looked at the driver. 

Surely this was a joke. 

A child. 

A child was driving a monster car like this. 

"Buckle up, Sawamura~" Sugawara crooned as he fastened his own belt. He turned to their driver next. "Where's Kageyama?" 

"In the six axle, of course!" 

"Nicely done, you two." 

As the car drove off a deafening crash, crunch, and explosion made Daichi turn to face the warehouse. 

Embedded in the wall just feet from where they were was a huge Mack scrap metal truck. Six axles. 

Behind the commotion he almost missed the figure escaping down the other side of the alley. 

"Oi, Dumbass," a new voice gritted out. Daichi turned back to the front to see a screen in the centre of the dashboard, the face of a man wearing a safety helmet and black bangs framing his deep blue eyes addressing the group, "you were sloppy pulling out, I nearly hit you."

"Shut up, Bakageyama!" 

The rev of a motorbike sounded off the screen and the ebony haired man's focus shifted to in front of him rather than the screen. 

It was then Daichi saw the deep, jagged scars along Kageyama's throat and glands. 

He assumed that the ginger child in charge of their car was an Omega, surely he was, he was so small. 

"So who's the guy in the back? That Sawamura dude?" 

"Yeah, Hinata, that's Daichi. Daichi, this is Hinata. A little Alpha with a big spirit." Sugawara introduced, resting his elbow on the door to his left. 

Daichi looked between the pair, the screen cutting out to black as Hinata changed gear and floored the accelerator. The Chevrolet kicked up the dirt and rocks on the paved roads as it flew through the city and the sound of a motorbike filled the air over the sound of the Impala's roaring engine. 

"There's Kageyama!" Hinata grinned, gripping the wheel tighter as a sleek black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10RR expertly overtook them and took the next corner tightly.

Hinata followed Kageyama closely, the Kawasaki disappearing into an underground car park. 

Daichi didn't expect the two cold hands that covered his face as the light penetrating the two hands became darker and less pronounced. 

"Keep your eyes closed, Sawamura," Sugawara warned, the sounds of the car engine cutting out and the doors opening making Daichi hyperaware of his surroundings. 

He kept his eyes closed, his ears picking up the noise of his door opening and something slipping over his face. 

Four hands pulled on his biceps and helped him out of the car, four pairs of footsteps echoing in the empty space. 

The air turned warmer as they precariously walked up a set of stairs, sound of a door opening reached his ears. 

A hand landed on his chest and he lost his balance, falling onto something plush and the blindfold being removed. The sight that greeted him made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. 

Daichi found himself situated on a soft three seater couch, surrounded by a large group of people. 

"Where am I?" Daichi asked, looking around from the disinterested blonde to his left, and Hinata on his far right. 

"Welcome to the Murder of Crows." Sugawara said, a cocky smile gracing his lips.

"Is this that hostage you had, Sugawara-san?" The one that was beside the tall blonde said, his freckled face catching Daichi's attention. 

It confused him how he couldn't clearly pick up on the youth's secondary gender. None of them were easy to tell. 

"Yeah, this is Daichi Sawamura," Sugawara introduced him, the group visibly recoiling at his last name, "and he's more like us than you'd think." 

"His family is one of our main targets." The blonde man spoke flatly. 

"Yeah, but he can't smell, he's an Alpha with no control over his own or anyone else's scent." 

"Well that's pretty useless." A small statured man said, moving to inspect the Alpha. 

"Nishinoya, don't get up in his face." 

"I'm not!" Nishinoya cried. "I just want to see the guy you held hostage and tried to save the tits of!" 

Daichi watched in bewilderment.

He seemed to finally realise the similarities between each member of the group. 

"You guys all don't fit the stereotypes." 

They all looked at him. 

"And we've all been pushed from society because of it." The blonde drawled. 

Sugawara gestured to the blonde. 

"Have a guess what Tsukishima's secondary gender is." 

"Um, well with his height and build I want to say Beta," the blonde clicked his tongue and rested his hands on his hips. "Omega?"

"Oh, wow, you got it. What about Yamaguchi?" Sugawara made the same gesture. Daichi looked the freckled young man up and down, he looked like an Omega, albeit a little too tall. 

"Um, Beta?"

"Alpha." 

"You've met Hinata, he's an Alpha, and Kageyama, he's an Omega." 

"What's up with his neck?" 

"Ever heard of Omegan Mutilation?" Hinata puffed up defensively, standing slightly in front of Kageyama. 

"I thought that was illegal." 

Kageyama looked down to the floor, just because it was illegal most definitely didn't mean it didn't happen. 

"What about Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita?" Sugawara asked, motioning to the three. 

Daichi eyed them all, thinking hard. Finally his decided.

"Omega, Alpha, Beta?"

"All Betas. How about Tanaka?" 

"Definitely an Omega." Surely Daichi couldn't be wrong, if they all didn't fit the stereotypes then Tanaka definitely didn't fit an Omega. 

"Wrong!" Sugawara scolded. "Tanaka is the only one who fits his secondary gender, but he's been mated to Ennoshita for, like, four years now so he's here for him. How about Nishinoya and Asahi?"

Daichi looked at the odd pair, the answer was obvious. 

"Nishinoya is the Alpha, Asahi is the Omega." 

"Hey, you got one right!" Nishinoya laughed boisterously.


	7. Update:

Hey everyone, I just wanted to do this to let you all know I haven't forgotten about this story and offer some explanation why I haven't been updating. 

Firstly, I deeply apologise for kinda...leaving this story in the lurch. I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I promise I'm not forgetting it or dropping it; it's actually haunting me XD

Secondly, university, work, work experience, all of my personal life has been fucking me sideways, but I can't change that and I'm starting to find my new rhythm now.

Thirdly, my mental health (I won't bore you with that shit show).

Honestly, a lot of my writing influence left me a few months ago and rather than it being crushing, it was liberating. I've been developing myself and my personal growth has been something truly amazing. But I also realised that when I started writing this story I was looking for boundaries to push. I was held on a tight leash by someone who was important to me and this was my way of rebelling, I guess. 

And I feel bad! Because, I know a lot of you have enjoyed this story, the concept, the storyline, the ships, whatever it was you enjoyed it for a reason and I did too. But my reason was the wrong reason, and now I haven't got a reason to write it anymore. But it was wrong of me to write a story with such a lax and fragile reason as the one I did. So I want to apologise and promise you all that I'll find a new reason. 

I'm currently working on a project called Butterfly Effect, and it follows Daichi and Suga navigating through love and loss, unhealthy relationships and learning to love again (and plenty of angst, of course ;)); once I'm finished with Butterfly Effect I'm going to review Venus Flytrap and rewrite it with a new reason and motivation. 

 

I created a new Tumblr (link in end notes) and there you can keep up to date with my progess! I look forward to speaking to you guys again and hopefully (fingers crossed) presenting you with an even bigger and better Venus Flytrap!!

Come talk to me if you want to know more or just chat or whatever because I love talking to people and this is just the beginning of a new me. (Disclaimer: I'm my own worst spoiler) <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank)


End file.
